1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera capable of communicating with a center where a desired image processing is performed, an imaging system and an imaging method using the electronic camera.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, there is proposed an imaging system, which connects an electronic camera (digital still camera) for imaging an object with a center (such as a photo laboratory) where a variety of image processings are performed via a communication line. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-331668 proposes a camera image processing system, in which information relating to processing of the image taken with an electronic camera is sent together with image data to a laboratory and a desired image processing is performed based on the information. According to this system, by transmitting the information relating to a processing such as making a new years card to the laboratory beforehand, time of order of prints can be saved.
However, according to the above system, no distinction is made between an image for final storage at the laboratory (i.e., an image with a large number of pixels and a large data size) and an image for confirmation on the electronic camera. Therefore, there is a problem of taking a long time for communication and increasing cost, when work of receiving a processed image from the laboratory and confirming it on the electronic camera are repeated many times.
Meanwhile, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-8831 proposes a composite photograph system, which synthesizes a imaged image or a replayed image with a predetermined background image. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-4375 proposes an imaging apparatus, which takes a series of partially overlapping images and then synthesizes them to create so-called a panorama image. Further, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-154201 proposes an image synthesizing apparatus which synthesizes two kinds of images each having a different electric charge accumulation time from the other to create an image having a high dynamic range.
However, in each of above-mentioned conventional apparatuses, since these processing operations are performed in the electronic camera in spite of requiring highly advanced image processings, it takes long time for processing and the processing content and the performance is constrained. On the other hand, if the function of above-mentioned conventional art by connecting the electronic camera with a processing apparatus such as a personal computer via a cable is realized, it is difficult to perform real-time processing and taking a photograph at the same time because it is unhandy to carry about.